


Viagra? Viera?

by TheSakuraTree



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Collections: Smut Fic Seeds





	Viagra? Viera?

not sorry for the cursed title but i'm probably going to change it later don't worry  
Rosie has a quickie @the Golden Soss


End file.
